can you hear my heart
by dwiihae
Summary: chapter 3 update / masih adakah yg menantikan ff ini / yewook slight haehyuk / GS / gak pandai buat summary langsung baca aja,, DLDR / newbie / mianhae lama update
1. Chapter 1

Can You Hear My Heart

author : dwiihae

Cast : yewook dan lain nya

Warning : GS, geje,typo berserakan, EYD berantakan, first ff

Summary : ketika kau dijodohkan dengan orang kau cintai tapi orang itu sangat mencintai kakakmu sendiri dan karna perjodohan itu dia jadi membenci mu. Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?

Disclaimer : semua cast milik mereka masing-masing dan orang tua mereka Tapi khusus buat yesung sudah menjadi milik saya sejak dalam kandungan ibunya..haha#plakk *digampar clouds sedunia.

Prolog

Tan hangeng dan Kim ani Tan heechul merupakan pasangan suami istri yang paling serasi di dunia dan termasuk kedalam daftar 3 besar orang terkaya di korea, mereka memiliki 3 orang putri yang memiliki kepribadian yang berbeda-beda,kesamaan yg ketiga putrinya hanya sama-sama manis dan cantik.

Anak pertama mereka bernama Tan sungmin biasa dipanggil minnie yang berusia 22 tahun merupakan seorang yeoja manis imut ramah baik hati lembut merupakan mahasiswi tingkat akhir di SM university dan sudah mempunyai seorang namjachingu seorang penyanyi terkenal yang bernama Cho kyuhyun dan putri kedua Tan eunhyuk yeoja berusia 20 tahun merupakan yeoja manis dengan gummy smile nya tapi sedikit pemalas agak aktif, sangat lincah nakal dan susah untuk diatur, sangat beranding terbalik dengan unnie dan adiknya, hyukkie juga seorang mahasiswa tingkat 2 di SM university yang mengambil jurusan dance dan memiliki namjachingu yang bernama Kim donghae yang juga mahasiswa di SM University jurusan dance juga dan putri ketiga mereka bernama Tan ryeowook yang biasa di panggil wookie berusia 19 tahun merupakan mahasiswi baru di SM university jurusan music dan hanya Tan ryeowook yang belum namjachingu di usianya yang sudah 19 tahun dan itu membuat seorang Tan heechul menjadi pusing kenapa putri bungsunya itu belum juga memiliki namjachingu, tidak seperti minnie dan hyukkie yang sudah memiliki namjachingu sejak usia 16 tahun, dan jika ditanya langsung pada wookie maka wookie akan menjawab "mungkin jodohku belum tiba umma! jadi kita tunggu aja sampai dia tiba"

Dan jawaban itu semakin seorang Tan heechul pusing setengah mati *lebay* memikirkan anak bungsunya, saat dia sedang berpikir tiba-tiba saja terlintas sebuah ide untuk menjodohkan wookie dengan putra pertama Leeteuk dan dia berfikir pasti Leeteuk akan setuju dengan rencana itu karna donghae putra kedua Leeteuk saja sudah berpacaran dengan hyukkie putri keduanya jadi dia pasti tidak akan menolak ide nya yang sekalian mempererat persahabatan mereka 'pikir heechul dalam pikirannya'

Dengan gerakan cepat dia langsung mengambil hp nya dan mendial nomer yang bertuliskan teukie

" yeoboseyo" sapa seorang yang ditelepon

" teukie ini chullie" ucap chullie

beberapa menit kemudian

"jinja? oke kalau begitu besok kau dan keluargamu datang lah untuk makam malam besok dan kita bicrakan semuanya" ucap heechul di telepon.

"ne aku tunggu kau besok malam", lanjut nya lagi dan langsung menutup telepon dan jangan lupakan ekspresi bahagia di wajah cantik nya.

TBC

my first fanfiction, karna ini ff pertama pasti banyak kekurangannya.

ff ini special buat dita (yoon hyunwon) yang uda nungguin nih ff sampai bulukan...haha #plakk dan udah ngajarin aku ngepost ff di ffn..

yang terlanjur baca ff gak jelas ini tolong berikan saran dan kritikkan nya yah

karna aku yakin ini ff sangat sangat kurang bagus.

gomawo ,, review please


	2. Chapter 2

Can You Hear My Heart

Author : dwiihae

Rate : T

Cast : yewook dan akan terus bertambah sesuai kebutuhan cerita

Warning : GS, geje,typo berserakan, EYD berantakan, newbie

Summary : ketika kau dijodohkan dengan orang kau cintai tapi orang itu sangat mencintai kakakmu sendiri dan karna perjodohan itu dia jadi membenci mu. Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?

Disclaimer : semua cast milik mereka masing-masing dan orang tua mereka Tapi khusus buat yesung sudah menjadi milik saya sejak dalam kandungan ibunya..haha#plakk *digampar clouds sedunia.

IF YOU DON'T LIKE DON'T READ, OKE

Chapter 1

At S.M University

Dilapangan S.M University terlihat sangat ramai karena sedang diadakan pengarahaan bagi mahasiswa baru yang akan masuk di S.M university dan semua mahasiswa baru mendengarkan segala pengarahan yang diberikan oleh pemilik S.M university tapi tidak dengan seorang yeoja yang malah tengah asik dengan handphone nya karena merasa bosen mendengarkan semua pengarahan yang diberikan.

" Ya, baiklah saya kira cukup sekian pengrahan yang saya berikan. Dan untuk semua mahasiswa baru saya harap semua mahasiswa dapat mematuhi semua peraturan yang ada di universitas ini", ucap pemilik S.M university yang mengakhiri pidato panjangnya. Dan semua mahasiswa terlihat bahagia karena pidato panjang yang sangat membosankan itu akhirnya selesai juga.

" dan untuk acara selanjutnya akan dilanjutkan oleh mahasiswa tingkat akhir dari setiap masing-masing jurusan untuk membimbing mahasiswa baru dan kalian sudah boleh masuk ke ruang masing-masing jurusan di pintu ruangan sudah diberi tulisan jurusannya ", ucapnya lagi sebelum turun dari podium dan semua mahasiswa bubar dari lapangan dan mulai mencari ruangan masing-masing.

Sedangkan yeoja yang sedari tadi asyik dengan handphone nya belum menyadari bahwa semua mahasiswa sudah bubar dari lapangan hingga hanya dia sendiri yang tersisa di lapangan itu.

Di ujung lapangan seorang yeoja manis berjalan menuju yeoja yang sibuk dengan handpphone nya sambil sesekali menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah dongsaeng tersayangnya masih asyik dengan dunianya sendiri sehingga tidak menyadari bahwa hanya tinggal dia sendiri di lapangan itu.

" omo wookie apa yang kau lakukan? Tidakkkah kau lihat sesekilngmu sudah tidak ada orang lagi hanya kau tinggal kau sendiri", ucap minniie setelah sampai di tempat yeoja yang asik dengan handphone ditangan nya

" Yakkk eonni ribut sekali sih, lihat nih aku jadi kalah". Ucap wookie sambil menyodorkan Hp nya pada minnie yang masih belum menyadari keadaan sekelilingnyadan juga ucapan wookie.

"Ya ampun wookie dari tadi kamu main game, berarti kamu tidak mendengarrkan pengarhan dari tadi dan coba kamu perhatikan lapangan ini sudah kosong", ucap minnie. Mendengarkan ucapan eonni nya di langsung mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh lapangan.

"Eonni kemana semua para mahasiswa baru kenapa lapngan ini sudah kosong? apa sudah boleh pulang tapi inikan masih siang" tanya wookie dengan wajah polos

" Sudah pulang kau bilang! Ya ampun" kata minnie sambil mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah dongsaeng nya. "Mereka semua sudah masuk ruangan sejak 15 menit yang lalu tapi kau malah masih asyik dengan hp mu itu", lanjut minnie sambil menujuk hp yang dipegang wookie

"Yak eonni kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi sih pasti aku sudah terlambat", kata wookie yang dibalas anggukan kepala oleh minnie

"dan kau tau wookie ketua mahasiswa semester akhir jurusan music itu sangat dingin dan kejam dan paling membenci orang yang suka terlambat karena dia orang yang disiplin", ucap minnie dengan ekspresi serius yang semakin membuat wookie ketakutan

"Jinja eonni? Eothoke eonni aku takut, pasti aku bakal dimarahin" kata wookie dengan wajah ketakutan "oia eonni kan mahasiswa akhir jurusan music juga pasti eonni kenal dengan ketua itu kan, pasti jika aku datang bersama eonni, ketua itu tidak akan marah jadi sekarang eonni antar wookie ke kelas ne.." lanjut wookie dengan wajah memelas agar minnie mau mengantarnya ke ruangan jurusan music

"Ya eonni kenal dengannya bahkan sangat kenal dia sahabat eonni" kata minnie "Tapi eonni tidak mau mengantarmu ke ruangan karna ini salahmu, salahmu sendiri yang asyik main games terus seperti kyunnie saja" lanjutnya lagi yang membuat wookie menjadi cemberut

"Tapi eonni aku takut dimarahin nanti aku dihukum yang aneh-aneh lagi apa eonni tidak kasian pada dongsaeng eonni yang imut imut ini! Ayo dong eonni antar aku ne?" kata wookie yang terus berusaha membujuk minnie agar mau mengantarnya

"Sekali tidak ya tidak" jawab minnie tegas

"ayo dong eonni, kalau eonni tidak mau yah sudah aku pulang saja, aku tidak mau dihukum yang aneh-aneh" kata wookie sambil cemberut dan mulai berjalan ke arah gerbang kampus

'kalau wookie pulang pasti aku yang akan dimaarahin umma nanti saat dirumah karena aku tidak mau membantu anak tersayang nya' kata minnie dalam hati

"Yakkk wookie ayo ayo sini eonni antar ke ruangan" kata minnie sedikit berteriak jaraknya dengan wookie agak jauh

Wookie yang mendengarkan teriakan eonni nya langsung berbalik dan berlari ke tempat minnie

'jinja eonni, kalau gitu kajja kita ke ruangan pasti sudah sangat terlambat" ajak wookie dan langsung meenarik tangan minnie untuk menuju ke ruangan

Ruangan music

"Perkenalakan Kim Yesung imnida saya ketua dari seluruh mahasiswa akhir di jurusan music" kata seorang namja tampan yang berada didepan ruangan jurusan music. Dan jangan lupa bisikan semua yeoja-yeoja mahasiswa baru yang mengatakan 'ketuanya tampan sekali' 'ketuanya berwibawa sekali' dan lain-lain

"baik ada yang mau di tanyakan, kalau mau bertanya silahkan berdiri dan sebutkan nama" kata yesung pada seluruh mahasiswa baru

Dan seorang yeoja yang yang duduk paling depan berdiri

" Luna imnida, saya mau bertanya sunbae 'apa sunbae sudah punya yeojachingu?' terima kasih" kata luna sambil menampilkan senyuman manis

"maaf saya kira kamu akan bertanya tentang hal yang berkaitan dengan music tapi ternyata yang lain, baiklah tidak apa-apa saya akan menjawabnya saya belum mempunyai yeojachingu sampai saat ini, apa ada yang mau jadi yeojachingu saya?" kata Yesung dengan senyum manis yang membuat semua yeoja yang ada di ruangan itu semakin jatuh cinta padanya *dan juga author tentunya..haha

'aku mau sunbae' 'aku juga sunbae' 'aku bersedia sunbae' ucap semua yeoja yang ada diruangan itu dan membuat ruangan music menjadi ribut seperti pasar

Di depan pintu ruangan music

"eonni yang duluan masuk ne, nanti wookie ngikutin dibelakang eonni, wookie takut kalau duluan" kata wookie sambil mendorong Sungmin masuk ke dalam ruangan

"Yak wookie kamu tuh seharusnya yang duluan masuk, eonni yang di belakang, kan yang mahasiwa baru kamu bukan eonni" kata sungmin dengan sedikit berteriak

"shireo eonii duluan wookie ngikutin di belakang ne" ucap wookie

"Tidak wookie yang masuk duluan" kata minnie

"eonni aja deh yah yahhh..." kata wookie dengan manis

"Wookie" kata minnie lagi dengan tegas

" eonni aja " jawab wookie yang gak mau kalah

"Wookie" ucap minnie

"Eonnie" kata wookie

" WOOKIE" kata minnie dengan berteriak yang sudah kesal dengan tingkah dongsaengnya dan membuat seisi ruangan mengalihkan perhatian mereka keluar ruangan

Di dalam ruangan

'ada apa diluar, sepertinya itu suara minni' batin yesung dalam hati

"sebentar yah semuanya sepertinya ada sedikit keributan diluar, coba saya lihat dulu" kata yesung sambil berjalan kedepan pintu

Yesung pun berjalan luar dan melihat minnie sahabatnya sedang berdebat dengan seorang yeoja mungil 'sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya, tapi dimana yah'batin yesung lagi

"Ya ampun minnie ngapain kamu teriak-teriak di depan pintu gitu, lihat semuanya memperhatikan kalian berdua dan siapa yeoja yang dibelakangmu itu?" kata yesung pada minnie sambil menujuk semua mahasiwa yang memperhatiakan mereka

" ah yesung ini dongsaengku namanya Ryeowook dia mahasiswi baru jurusan music, dan tadi kau bertanya kenapa aku berteriak-teriak tadi itu aku sedang memarahi dongsaengku ini karena dia tidak mau masuk kedalam hanya karena takut denganmu", jawab sungmin

'jadi dia dongsaeng minnie, setahuku dongsaengnya hanya Hyukie' ucap yesung dalam hati

"Takut denganku? Emangnya kamu kenapa takut dengan ku Ryeowook-ssi?", tanya yesung pada Ryeowook, sedangkan Ryeowook hanya menundukan kepalanya dan masih bersembunyi di belakang sungmin

"Ne Sunbae, soalnya sungmin eonni bilang sunbae itu orangnya kejam terus sunbae sangat benci orang yang datang terlambat karena sunbae itu orang yang disiplin, jadi aku takut dihukum sama sunbae jadi aku minta bantuan sungmin eonni tapi eonni tidak mau membantuku", jawab Ryeowook takut takut

"MWO? Tidak membantumu kau bilang! Kalau eonni tidak mau membantumu pasti eonni tidak akan mengantarmu sampai kesini dan kau tinggal masuk keruangan saja tidak mau" Kata minnie dengan emosi

"Yakk seharusnya eonni duluan yang masuk bukan aku, kan eonni yang mengantarku"

"Tapi yang murid baru itu kamu wookie bukan eonni"

Yesung yang geram melihat pertengkaran kakak beradik yang ada didepanya akhirnya mengambil tindakan untuk menghentikan pertengkan kakak beradik itu "ya ya sudah kalian jangan bertengkkar lagi, sebaiknya kita masuk saja". Dan mereka bertiga pun berjalan masuk kedalam ruangan.

Skip time

Pulang Kuliah

Wookie duduk di bangku dekat gerbang kampus menunggu minnie dan hyukkie pulang kuliah, karena dia anak paling kecil sekaligus anak kesayangan Heechul jadi Heechul tidak mengizinkannya untuk membawa mobil ke kampus dengan alasan dia masih kecil. Ayolah wookie itu memang memiliki ukuran tubuh yang keciil tapi dia sudah 19 tahun. jadilah dia harus menunggu sungmin atau hyukkie sampai selesai kulia, karena kedua eonni nya itu membawa mobil.

Yesung baru keluar dari ruangan kuliah dan langsung berjalan kearah parkiran untuk mengambil mobil, saat mobilnya akan melewati gerbang kampus dia melihat Ryeowook duduk termenung di bangku dekat gerbang. Yesung pun menghentikan mobilnya lalu keluar dari mobil dan berjalan ketempat Ryeowook duduk.

"Ryeowook-ssi"

"Sunbae"

"Bukananya jam kuliah mahasiswa baru sudah selesai 30 menit yang lalu tapi kenapa kau masih disini?", tanya yesung

"Iya sunbae jam kuliah ku sudah selasai dari tadi, aku disini menunggu sungmin eonni dan hyukkie eoniie untuk pulang bersama, karena mereka yang membawa mobil" jawab Ryeowook

"Tapi setahu ku bukannya mereka masih lama pulang kuliah, kalau tidak salah jam kuliah mereka masih sekitar 1 jam lagi, apa kau akan tetap menunggu mereka?" kata yesung yang hanya dijawab dengan anggukan kepala oleh Ryeowook. Yesung pun yang melihat Ryeowook seperti itu meresa kasihan pada Ryeowook yang akan menunggu kedua eooni nya lebih dari 1 jam, dan akhirnya pun yesung berinisiatif untuk mengantarkan Ryeowook pulang.

"Ryeowook-ssi bagaimana kalau kau ku antar pulang?"

"Tidak usah sunbae aku menunggu eonii saja, aku tidak mau merepotkan sunbae"

"Tidak repot kok, kau kan adik sungmin dan sungmin adalah sahabatku jadi dongsaeng sungmin adalah dongsaengku juga" kata Yesung sambil tersenyum manis pada ryeowook

Deg,,

Deg,,

'apa ini kenapa jantungku berdetak cepat sekali saat melihat senyumnya tadi, ternyata dia sangat tampan saat tersenyum seperti membuatku ingin terbang' batin ryeowook

"Ryeowook-ssi , Ryeowook-ssi" yesung memangil-manggil nama ryeowook karena melihat ryeowook hanya diam tidak memberijawaban apapun

"ne sunbae"

"mau tidak aku antar pulang Ryeowook-ssi? 1 jam itu lama loh!" ucap yesung

"Boleh deh sunbae"

"Yasudah kalau gitu masuk ke mobil dan aku akan mengantarmu pulang"

Di dalam mobil dalam perjlanan hanya suasana hening yang tercipta diantara keduanya yesung yang fokus mengendari mobil dan Ryeowook yang hanya mememndang keluar jenddela tidak ada yang mencoba mencairkan suasana diantara keduanya.

"Gomawo sunbae, maaf merepotkan sunbae" ucap wookie saat turun dari mobil yesung karena sudah sampai rumahnya

"ne cheonma Ryeowook-ssi, aku tidak merasa repot kok"

"oia sunbae bisa tidak jangan memanggil ku dengan panggilan formal seperti itu panggil wookie saja ne sunbae biar lebih akrab"

"ne wookie, kalau gitu wookie juga jangan panggil sunbae panggil oppa saja ne", ucap yesung dengan tersenyum manis lagi..

Deg..

Deg..

"Ne oppa, oppa mau mampir sebentar?" tanya wookie

"Mian wookie, oppa ada urasan lagi jadi harus cepat pulang, lain kali saja ne", kata yesung

"Oh ya sudah hati-hati dijalan ya oppa" kata wookie sambil tersenyum

Tan House

"Aku pulang" kata wookie saat memasuki pintu rumahnya dengan senyum yang mengembang di wajah imutnya dan langsung berjalan menuju kamarnya yang ada dilantai dua dan dia tidak menyadari bahwa sedari tadi ibunya terus memerhatiikan nya sejak turun dari mobil yesung. 'seperinya rencanaku akan berjalan lancar' pikir heechul dalam hati. Percaya diri eoh?

Makan malam

Semuanya anggota keluarga Tan sudah duduk dimeja makan bersiap untuk makan dan heechul yang sedang mempersiapkan makanan untuk diletakan dimeja makan.

"Wookie tadi kamu pulang dengan siapa? Kenapa tidak menunggu eonni?" tanya sungmin pada ryeowook

"tadi wookie di antar yesung oppa" jawab ryeowook sambil tersenyum manis

"Yesung oppa? Bukannya tadii pagi wookie masih memanggilnya sunbae, tapi kenaapa sekarang sudah memanggil oppa, pake acara diantar pulang lagi, hayo wookie ada apa dengan yesung oppa, jangan-jangan wookie suka yah dengan yesung oppa?" tanya sungmin yang curiga pada ryeowook

"Hehe... sepertinya gitu deh eon, yesung oppa itu tampan sekali eon apalagi saat tersenyum"jawab wookie sambil senyum-senyum membayangkan wajah tampan yesung.

"Yesung oppa?, hyung nya Donghae?" ucap eunhyuk tiba-tiba yang berada disamping sungmin

" iya lah hyuk jadi siapa lagi" kata sungmin pada hyukkie

"sudah sudah jangan ngobrol saja sekarang waktunya makan" kata Heechul kepada tiga putrinya dan mereka pun langsung mulai makan malam dengan tenang

"Oh iya, setelah ini ada yang mau umma sampai ini penting, jadi semua harus berkumpul di ruang tengah terutama kamu wookie karena hal yang akan sampaikan nanti ada sangkut pautnya dengan kamu" ucap Heechul

"Emangnya aku kenapa umma?" tanya wookie

"sudah kamu makan saja sekarang jangan banyak tanya nanti tau sendiri kok" jawab heechul

Di ruang tengah keluarga Tan

"karena semuanya sudah berkumpul di ruang tengah jadi lansung saja keintinya umma cuman mau bilang karena dari kalian bertiga hanya wookie yang belum memiliki namjachingu jadi sudah umma putt,,- " ucapan heechul terhenti

"kan sudah wookie bilang umma, mungkin jodoh wookie belum muncul" kata wookie sehingga ucapan Heechul terheti

"Wookie dengar dulu umma bicara jangan dipotong-potong, umma belum selesai bicara!" Kata Heechul dengan emosi pada Ryeowook yang memotong pembicaraannya

"Mianhae umma" kata Ryeowook sambil memununduk takut pada Umma nya sendiri karena jika umma nya sudah marah bisa-bisa hancur rumah keluarga Tan yang megah dibuatnya *lebay

"Yasudah, jadi maksud umma, umma sudah memutuskan kalau wookie akan umma jodohkan dengan anak teman umma" ucap Heechul tegas

"MWO? DIJODOHKAN? ANDWAE UMMA AKU TIDAK MAU" Teriak Ryeowook

"Umma tidak menerima penolakan TITIK" kata heechul penuh penekanan pada kata titik. "tenang saja wookie jika kamu sudah bertemu dengan anak teman umma pasti kau tidak akan menolak perjodohan ini, malah kau pasti akan meminta perjodohan ini dipercepat

"Emangnya siapa sih umma?" tanya Eunhyuk dan Sungmin berbarengan yang sedari tadi mereka diam

"Kalian mengenal orang nya" jawab heechul sambil langsung berjalan menuju kamrnya dan membuat kedua putri yang membuat kedua putrinya bingung 'bahkan kalian sangat dekat dengannya terutama kamu minnie' lanjutnya lagi dalam hati

Merasa tidak akan diperdulikan ummanya ryeowook mencoba memohon pada appanya "appa wookie mohon, wookie gak mau dijodohin tolong katakan pada umma ne supaya membatalkan rencananya" bujuk wookie

"Mianhae chagi, kamu tahu umma mu itu kan kalau sudah membuat keputusan pasti tidak akan bisa bujuk" kata Hangeng yang membuat wookie kecewa "Appa jahat" kata wookie sambil cemberut dan langung masuk kekamarnya

DUARR..

Suara pintu kamar wookie yang dibanting oleh nya. Kesal Eoh?

Ruang tengah keluarga Kim

"Aku pulang" teriak Yesung saat memasuki rumahnya

"Dari mana saja kamu Yesung kenapa malam begini baru pulang?" tanya Leeteuk pada putra sulungnya

"tadi ada tugas tambahan di kampus umma" jawab yesung

"Yasudah sini duduk ada yang mau umma sampaikan padamu?" kata Leeteuk dan yesung pun langsung duduk dibangku disebelah donghae. "ada apa umma?" tanya yesung

"umma cuman mau bilang kalau umma akan menjodohkannmu dengan anak teman umma" ucap Leeteuk

"MWO? andwae umma, aku tidak mau! Emangnya umma pikir aku tidak bisa mencari yeojachingu sendiri!" kata yesung sedikit berteriak dengan ummanya

"Umma tidak menerima penolakan TITIK, besok kita sekeluarga diundang keluarganya untuk makan malam dan membicarakan tentang perjodohan kalian" kata Leeteuk "dan kau yesung besok jangan banyak alasan untuk tidak bisa ikut kareana ini tentang mu dan donghae juga harus ikut" lanjutnya lagi dan langsung berjalan kearah kamarnya dan menghiraukan yesung yang memangil-mangilnya dan kangin yang melihat istrinya begitu hanya bisa mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah istrinya

"sabar yah hyung, mungkin saja yeoja yang akan di jodohkan denganmu itu cantik tapi tetep Hyukie dong yang paling cantik,,hihii" ucap donghae yang berusaha menghibur hyung nya sambil berjalan kekamar

'kau benar Hae, Hyukie memang yeoja yang paling cantik didunia ini' kata yesung dalam hati setelah mendengar perkataan Donghae

TBC/ DELETE ? *tergantung Review*

Mianhae jongmal mianhae update nya lama banget,*Bow barengYesung,,

itu semua karena tugas kuliah yang membuat gila ..

Sebenarnya ini ff gak mau aku lanjutin lagi karena ada yang bilang ini ff gak bagus tapi karna ada yang memberiku semangat (yoon HyunWoon) untuk terus melanjutkan ini ff jadi deh ff Gak jelas ini tetap berlanjutt..

Gimana chap ini apakah makin gak jelas dan membosankan, mianhae karena saya masih newbie dan ini adalah ff pertama saya jadi pasti masih banyak kekurangannya dan kalau ff ini memang gak bagus aku akan hapus ini ff atau ini ff gak akan aku lanjutin,, mohon sarannya untuk chap ini..

Untuk yang nanyak ff ini sampai brp chap, saya belum tau sampai brp chap yang pasti ini ff gak akan lebih dari 7 chap, soalnya saya males buat panjang-panjang..hihi

Jeongmal Gomawo buat yang uda review di prolog,, buat yang ngasih saran gomawo sarannya. Berikan saran lagi ne buat chap ini..

Special thanks to:

yoon HyunWoon, Winnie, blenda98, R'wife, viiaRyeosom, Widyaflys24, juneeryeosomnia, Guest, Aiiu YeWook shipperr, Guest, Anneth kim, ryeofha2125, Who.

Mianhae gak bisa dibales satu-satu..

Review again please ^^

Gomawo


	3. Chapter 3

Can You Hear My Heart

Author : dwiihae

Rate : T

Cast : YeWook, HaeHyuk Dan akan Terus Bertambah Sesuai Kebutuhan Cerita

Warning : GS, Geje,Typo Berserakan, Eyd Berantakan,Author Newbie

Summary : Ketika kau dijodohkan dengan orang kau cintai tapi orang itu sangat mencintai kakakmu sendiri dan karna perjodohan itu dia jadi membenci mu. lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?

Disclaimer : Semua Cast Milik Mereka Masing-Masing Dan Orang Tua Mereka Tapi Khusus Buat Yesung Sudah Menjadi Milik Saya Sejak Dalam Kandungan Ibunya..Haha#Plakk *Digampar Clouds Sedunia.

If You Don't Like Don't Read, Oke

Chapter 2

mendengar pintu kamarnya dibanting, sang appa Tan Hanggeng melihat kearah sungmin dan hyukkie dan menatap kedua putrinya dengan tatapan 'coba kalian tenangin dongsaeng kalian yang manja itu biar umma, appa yang urus' begitulah arti dari tatapan sang appa.

Mengerti maksud dari sang appa sungmin dan hyukkie pun langsung berjalan menuju kamar ryeowook yang berada dilantai dua.

Tok

Tok

Tok

Setelah berkali sungmin mengetok pintu kamar wookie dan merasa tidak ada jawaban. Sungmin mencoba bicara "wookie ini eonni, eonni masuk ne?" ucap sungmin didepan pintu kamar wookie dan tidak ada respon sama sekali kini giliran hyukkie yang mencoba "sini eonni biar hyukkie coba" ucap hyukkie pada sungmin. "wookie chagi ini hyukkie eonni buka pintunya ne, biarkna eonni dan sungmin eonni masuk yah? Nanti kami bantu bicara deh sama umma, eonni janji deh" ucap hyukkie yang bersaha menyakinkan wookie agar mau membukakan pintu dan membiarkan mereka masuk.

Pletakk

Suara kepala hyukkie yang dipukul oleh sungmin. "ih eonni apa apain sih kok kepalaku dipukul? Emangnya aku salah apa?"tanya hyukkie dengan wajah tanpa dosa. "apa salahmu kau bilang?!"marah sungmin pada hyukkie "coba kau ingat apa yang tadi kau katakan,hah!" lanjut sungmin dengan wajah merah yang sudah emosi pada hyukkie. "oh,soal yang itu, eonni tenang saja itu hanya siasat agar wookie mau membukakan pintu kamarnya dan kita bisa masuk" jawab hyukkie dengan mudahnya tanpa memikirkan dampak dari ucapannya tadi. "Terserah kamu lah hyuk, pokoknya kamu harus tanggung jawab jika wookie menangih ucapan mu tadi,eonni tidak mau ikut campur, kau urus sendiri, eonni takut sama umma" ucap sungmin jelas. "iya iya eonni, aku yang akan urus semuanya tenang aja" ucap hyukkie dengan gampangnya "sekarang liatlah pasti wookie akan membuka pintu kamarnya!" lanjutnya lagi

Satu

Dua

Tiga

Cklek

Cklek

"jinja eonnideul? Kalian akan bicara pada umma" ucap ryeowook saat didepan pintu kamarnya yang sudah terbuka "ne dongsaeng ku tersayang nanti pasti kami bantu bicara pada umma, iya kan sungmin eonni?" ucap hyukkie dan langsung mendapat deathglare dari sungmin tetapi dibalas dengan gummy eyes yang dimiliki hyukkie "ne, nanti kami bantu wookie" ucap sungmin pasrah

"jadi sekarang kami boleh masuk, biar kita bicarakan didalam oke?" kata hyukkie

"ne eonni boleh,, kajja eonni" jawab ryeowook dengan wajah yang cerah dan langsung berjalan masuk kedalam kamarnya lagi

"kau dengar apa katanya tadi hyuk? Pokoknya eonni gak mau tau, kau yang memulai dan kau harus bertangguang jawab, arraso?" ucap sungmin pada hyukkie

" eh, tapi tadi eonni bilang mau membantu, ayo dong eonni bantu aku ne, eonni kan anak baik pasti umma mau mendengarkan kata umma" kata hyukkie

"shireo, eonni gak mau kamu urus aja sendiri sana" balas sungmin sambil berjalan masuk kekamar ryeowook

"yakk tunggu eonni" tahan hyukkie "jebal eonni bantu hyukkie ne, kan eonni tau kalau hyukkie sama umma itu kayak kucing sama anjing gak pernah akur, jadi mana mau umma mendengarkan kata-kata hyukkie, jebal ne eonnie" lanjutnya lagi dengan menggunakan gummy eyes andalannya agar sungmin mau membantunya

Ryeowook yang merasa sudah bosan menunggu kedua eonni nya didalam kamar tapi tidak masuk-masuk juga "tadi minta masuk, tapi setelah disuruh tidak ada yang mau masuk" dumel nya dalam hati

"EONNI MAU MASUK TIDAK? NANTI GAK WOOKIE KASIH MASUK LAGI" teriak wookie dari dalam kamarnya

"eh iya wookie, ini kami masuk" ucap sungmin dari depan pintu

"eonni jebal ne" ucap hyukkie lembut

"ne ne sudah ayo kita masuk, nanti gak dikasih masuk lagi sama wookie" ucap sungmin pasrah

"gomawoyo sungmin eonni yang baik hati" kata hyukkie riang dan langsung masuk ke kamar wookie

"jadi eonnideul apa yang kita lakukan agar umma mau membatalkan perjodohan ini?" ucap wookie to the point yang langsung membuat kedua eonni nya bingung

"sabar dulu ne chagi nanti kita pikirkan oke, sekarang eonni mau tau alasan kamu kenapa tidak mau menerima perjodohan yang umma buat?" tanya sungmin lembut

"iya wookie kenapa kamu gak mau sih, mungkin aja orang yang akan dijodohkan denganmu itu tampan dan baik hati, lagi pula kamu kan belum punya namjachingu atau orang yang kamu suka kan juga belum ada" lanjut hyukkie berusaha menyakinkan sang dongsaeng

"pokoknya wookie gak mau sungmin eonni, dan untuk hyukkie eonni bilang aku belum punya orang yang ku suka! Eonni salah besar aku sudah punya orang yang ku suka dan wookie cuman mau sama dia, gak mau sama yang lain" jawab wookie mutlak

"oh, nah coba sekarang kasih tau kami siapa orang yang kamu suka itu" tanya sungmin dan disambung dengan anggukan oleh hyukkie

"Yesung oppa" jawab ryeowook tegas

"MWO?" ucap sungmin dan hyukkie bersamaan

"kenapa dengan Yesung oppa, sungmin eonni?" tanya wookie

"kamu tau kan yesung itu sahabat eonni dikampus?" kata sungmin

"Ne eonni, karna it—" ucapan wookie terputus dengan perkataan sungmin "Kamu dengar dulu eonni bicara sampai selesai baru kamu bicara oke" ucap sungmin memotong perkataan wookie tadi "Ne eonni mian" jawab wookie takut

"jadi karna yesung sahabat eonni jadi kan dia sering bercerita kepada eonni dan dia pernah bilang sama eonni kalau dia itu sudah punya yeoja yang dia sukai, jadi kamu terima saja ne perjodohan yang umma buat" lanjut sungmin

"Ne wookie donghae juga pernah bilang sama eonni kalau yesung oppa itu agak aneh orangnya yah walau pun dia tampan tapi tetap Hae fishy chagi yang tertampat didunia ini,,hahha" sambung hyukkie sambil membayangkan wajah donghae

"Shireo eonni biarin aja yesung oppa sudah punya yeoja yang sudah disukainya yang pentingkan yesung oppa belum punya istri dan wookie gak akan menyerah, wookie cuman mau yesung oppa gak mau yang lain TITIK" kata ryeowook tegas

"jadi bagaimana cara kita bicara pada umma eonni agar membatalkan perjodohan ini" ucap wookie lagi

"nanti saja lah kita bicarakan wookie, ayo hyuk kita kembali ke kamar kita saja susah bicara dengan anak yang keras kepala" ajak sungmin pada hyukki sambil berjalan keluar

"Yakk eonni katanya mau membantu" teriak wookie dari dalam kamar

Kediaman keluarga Kim

"apa apaan itu rencana umma perjodohan dikira aku gak bisa cari yeojachingu apa!" ucap kesal seorang namja tampan didalam kamarnya sambil mengambil sesuatu dari laci didekat tempat tidurnya yang ternyata merupakan selembar foto 'hyukie kamu tenang saja oppa tidak akan mau menerima perjodohan ini, karna dihati oppa hanya ada kamu seorang' ucapnya sambil memdangi foto itu dan memberi sebuah ciuman ke foto tersebut dan langsung menidurkan dirinya di tempat tidur 'mian Hae jeongmal mianhae Hae maaf kan hyung' ucapnya dalam hati dan langsung menuju alam mimpi.

At SM University

"eonni, wookie antar ke kelas eonni ne?" ucap wookie manis pada sungmin begitu turun mobil mereka

"ani, tidak perlu eonni bisa sendiri, sudah kamu sana masuk ke ruanganmu nanti terlambat,kan tidak baik mahasiswa baru sudah terlambat di hari pertama masuk" ucap sungmin pada ryeowook yang terusa memaksa nya

"Tapi nanti eonni diganggu namja-namja yang ada dikampus ini, kan kyu menyuruh wookie agar menjaga eonni agar tidak ada namja yang berani mengganggu eonni" kata hyukkie terus menyakinkan sungmin

"Kan ada hyukkie lagi pula ruangan kuliah hyukkie disebelah ruangan eonni, sudalah kamu gak usah banyak alasan wookie, eonni sudah tau maksud kamu, kamu mau liat yesung kan?" kata sungmin

"itu tuh pasti itu alasan nya sih wookie,dasar!" sambung hyukkie membenarkan perkataan sungmin

"Ne ne ne eonni, iya memang wookie mau liat yesung oppa" ucap ryeowook

"iss wookie nanti kan bisa waktu istirahat liatnya!" ucap sungmin

"tapi wookie mau nya sekarang eonni, ayo dong eonni" bujuk wookie

"Shireo, sudah sekarang kamu masuk sana nanti terlambat" ucap sungmin mutlak dan langsung membuat ryeowook cemberut

"iya wookie nanti saja ne, nanti eonni temenin deh jumpa yesung oppa, oke chagi" sambung hyukkie yang berusaha menghibur wookie

Skip time

Jam pulang kuliah

"SUNGMIN EONNI SUNGMIN EONNI SUNGMIN EONNI" teriak wookie begitu melihat sungmin keluar dari ruanagan kuliahnya

"wae wookie? Jangan teriak-teriak, tidak malu apa dilihat orang? Dasar kamu ini!"ucap sungmin saat tiba didepan ryeowook

"eonni ayo cepat pulang, wookie mau pulang sekarang, ayo eonni ayo!"paska ryeowook

"Ne sebentar kita tunggu hyukkie dulu, dia masih kuliah" jawab sungmin

"Kita tunggu dimobil aja eonni, ayo eonni ada yang wookie ceritakan sama eonni" ajak ryeowook sambil menyerat paksa tangan sungmin menuju parkiran mobil

"Yakk wookie sabar sdikit dong, emangnya apa sih yang mau kamu ceritakan awas saja kalau tidak penting, lihat tangan eonni sampai merah nih kamu buat" kata sungmin saat sudah didalam mobil karena paksaan dari sang dongsaeng

"iya eonni ini sangat penting eonni, eonni tau ternyata kemungkinan orang yang dijidohkan dengan wookie itu mungkin adalah yesung oppa" ucap wookie dengan wajar ceria dan gembira

"MWO? Jinja? Kamu tau dari mana wookie?" tanya sungmin penasaran

"Tadi hyukkie eonni yang bilang sama wookie saat jam istirahat, kata hyukkie eonni tadi hae oppa bilang kalau yesung oppa itu mau dijodohkan dengan anak dari temen orang tuanya mereka jadi mungkin aja itu wookie, kan umma appa teman baiknya umma appa yesung oppa sama hae oppa,,huwaaa senangnya eon, jika itu beneran wookie jadi gak sabar deh nunggu nanti malam, kan nanti malam acara pertemuannya, pokoknya wookie harus dandan yang cantik biar yesung oppa langsung jatuh cinta sama wookie nanti eonni bantuin wookie dandan, ne?" terang wookie dengan senyum yang terus terpangpang diwajah manisnya. bahagia eoh?

"kamu ini wookie itu kan masih kemungkinan, kemungkinan aja itu bukan yesung oppa kamu itu jangan terlalu senang dulu nanti kalau bukan baru tau rasa" nasehat sungmin pada adik kecilnya

"gak mungkin eon, wookie yakin sekali kalau orang yang akan dijodohkan dengan wookie nanti pasti yesung oppa" ucap ryeowook mantap

"Ya sudah terserah kamu aja wookie" ucap sungmin pasrah

"oh iya eon, hyukkie eonni kok lama sekali sih, pasti pacaran dulu deh sama ikan jelek itu" kata wookie sambil mempoutkan bibirnya karna sebal menunggu hyukkie yang gak muncul-muncul

Di taman belakang kampus SM University tepat di bangku yang ada di taman itu duduk sepasang kekasih yang terselihat mesa sang pria yang melingkarkan tanya nya di pinggang sang yeoja dan sang yeoja yang menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu sang namja

"Hae~ kamu tau tadi waktu aku bilang sama wookie kalau yesung oppa juga akan dijodohkan dia bahagia sekali" ucap hyukkie lemah yang masih menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu sang namja yang merupakan namjachingunya

"aku takut nanti jika bukan yesung oppa dia pasti akan kecewa dan marah-marah lagi seperti kemari dan membuatku dan sungmin eonni pusing harus mendiamkan nya" lanjutnya lagi

"emangnya kenapa harus yesung hyung, chagi?"tanya donghae bingung

"karna wookie itu suka dengan yesung oppa dan dia gak mau yang lain, dia cuman mau dengan yesung oppa" ucap hyukkie "padahal sungmin eonni sudah bilang kalau yesung oppa sudah punya yeoja yang dicintainya tapi tetap saja wookie maksa gak mau yang lain kecuali yesung oppa"sambung nya lagi

"hahaah lucu deh si wookie itu sepertinya dia memang sudah terpesona dengan yesung hyung, sampai sampai gak mau dengan yang lain" kata hae sambil tertawa dan langsung membuat hyukkie langsung cemberut dengan respon yang diberiakan namjachingunya

"kamu menyebalkan hae, itu gak lucu tau" marah hyukkie sambil melepaskan paksa tangan donghae yang melingakar dipinggangnya

"hehe mian chagi,jangan marah ne monkey ku yang manis ini, abis nya sih si wookie itu lucu banget saking terpesonanya sama yesung hyung sampai segitunya"kata Donghae sambil melingkarkan tangan nya lagi " sebentar chagi tadi kamu bilang yesung hyung sudah punya yeoja yang disukai nya kok aku tidak tau yah,kira siapa yah yeoja itu? Aku penasaran deh chagi " sambung Donghae sambil menghadap ke hyukkie

"Molla Hae aku juga tidak tau, kemarin sih Sungmin eonni bilang begitu"jawab hyukke

"yah sudah deh tidak usah dipikirkan chagi" kata Donghae masih menghadap ke wajah manis hyukkie karna terbawa suasana yang sunyi dan sepi Donghae semakin mendekatkan wajah nya ke wajah hyukkie dan hyukkie yang tau apa yang akan dilakuka donghae hanya memejamkan matanya saja. Tapi ketika semakin dekat dan dekattt

Drttttt

Drrttttt 'getar Hp hyukie yang langsung membuat hyukkie membuka matanya dan langsung mendorong Donghae hingga terjatuh dari kursi yang diduduki mereka berdua

"Appo" keluh donghae

"mian, hae wookie telepon aku angkat dulu ne" ucap hyukkie tanpa dosa dan tidak membantu Donghae berdiri

"Yeobs-"

"Yakkkk EONNI DIMANA MAU PULANG TIDAK?!"marah wookie dari hpnya hingga hyukkie menjauhkan hp nya dari telingan karena teriakan melengking ryeowook

"Ne ne wookie, iya eonni ke mobil sekarang"

"palli eonni kalau lama nanti kami tinggal"

"iya iya wookie cerewet"

Plip

"Mian Hae aku harus pulang sekarang, wookie dan sungmin eonni sudah menunggu di mobil dari tadi, pai pai Hae fishy chagi" lanjutnya dan berdiri dari bangku berniat untuk berjalan ke parkiran mobil sungmin tapi

Cup 'Donghae mengecup singkat bibir merah hyukkie yang langsung membuat hyukkie merona'

"ne chagi pai pai hati-hati ne" ucap Donghae pada hyukkie yang dibalas hanya dengan anggukan oleh hyukkie dan hyukkie pun langsung berlari menuju mobil sungmin

Tanpa disadari dua manusia yang tadinya asik bermesraan ternyata seorang namja tampan terus memperhatikan dan mendengar semua pembicaraan dua pasang kekasih yang sudah pulang.

"oh jadi Ryeowook juga dijodohkan dengan orang tuanya, jika memang itu aku, aku akan menerima nya karena aku akan lebih mudah mendapatkan hyukkie jika aku ada dikat Ryeowook , mianhae Ryeowook, oppa hanya suka pada eonnimu, mianhae juga Hae, hyung sudah berani mencintai yeojachingu mu" ucap pelan seorang namja yang diketahui bernama Yesung dengan ekspresi wajah senang serta sedih dan ia pun langsung berjalan keluar dari kampusnya menuju rumah nya

TBC

Author note:

dwiihae is back back back back *dance sherlock ala shinee

Kyaaakkkk akhirnya fuihhh

Adakah yang menantikan ff hancur inii,,hahah pasti tidak ada *nangis dipojokan bareng yesung oppa :'( #plakk

Mianhae jeonmal mianhae updatenya lama BANGET,, harap maklumi author yang abal-abal ini yang ide nya hilang-hilang timbul. *salam satu satu reader semua,,kkkk

Mian yewook moment nya gak ada sama sekali, soalnya masi disimpan hahah*evil laugh :D

Gimana gimana nih chapter ini makin acur kah? makin aneh kah? Makin makin kah?,, minta saran dan kritikannya lagi dong chapter ini dan mian kalau banya typo soalnya gak semapat ngedit ^^ hihii

Jeongmal gomawo buat yang uda ngasih review dan bersedia menunggu ff ini sampai sekarang

Okey saatnya balasan review:

Yoon HyunWoon : moni chagi ini uda update chap 2 nya,, mianhae lama monii,,hehe semoga suka moni *hug moni* spesial for you monii

Greycells Lya : gomawo uda mau baca chap 1, ini uda di lanjut mian updatenya kelamaan,,kkk semoga suka

Kyute EvilMagnae : hahha iya yesungie naksir hyuk,, yesung gak karatak cuman gejala-gejala buta aja,,hahha wookie gak kalah cantik kok sama eonnideulnya cuman wookie kurang beruntung aja,kkk gomawo uda mau baca chap 1,, ini chap 2 uda update semoga suka

Choi Ryeosomnia : ne saeng gomawo uda mau baca ff unnie yang abal-abal ini,,kkk ini uda lanjut saeng semoga suka

thiefhanie fha : iya yesung suka sama hyuk,, ini uda lanjut kok, mian lama, semoga suka

YeWookBaby aka SMD : hahha tebakan kamu benar yesung suka sama hyuk ^^,, ini uda lanjut semoga suka

Lee Chizumi : hahha yesung suka nya sama hyuk,, kalo yesung suka sama minnie berantem dong sama evil kyu,,,kk ini uda lanjut mian lama semoga suka

Annathan Kim : hai juga chingu :D hahha iya yesung suka sama hyuk,,kk ini uda lanjut mian lama semoga suka

viiaRyeosom : yesung suka sm hyuk, hyuk suka sama kamu, yesungie suka sama aku, nah loh? Hahah :D kkk ini uda lanjut mian lama semoga suka

hesparclo3424 : hahah iya ryeowook ngegemesin..hahha iya mereka bertiga bersaudara, eon. Ini uda lanjut eon mian lama semoga suka eon

Janyewook : ne ini uda dilanjut kok,, mian lama yah hehe,,semoga suka saeng ,, kamu line brp saeng? Hehe

Heldamagnae : ne ini uda dilanjutin mian lama,, semoga suka

.5 : ne ini uda lanjut mian lama semoga suka,, gomawo uda blg ceritanya bagus hihii *jadi malu ,,kkk

silla : hahah gomawo eon uda suka sama ff ku yang gak jelas ini hiks hiks*jadi terharu,,hahhah #plakk ini lanjutanya nya eon semoga suka

adeismaya : hahah ini uda di lanjut mian lama semoga suka

mian bila ada salah dalam penulisan nama dan yang yang tidak disebutkan, pokoknya intinya Gomawo buat yang uda membaca ff ini terutama yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk meriview ,, jeongmal gomawo *hug reader satu satu

dwiihae ^^

okay yang terakhir review lagi ne^^

Gomawo


	4. Chapter 4

Can You Hear My Heart

Author : dwiihae

Rate : T

Cast : Yewook Dan akan Terus Bertambah Sesuai Kebutuhan Cerita

Warning : GS, Geje,Typo Berserakan, Eyd Berantakan, Newbie

Summary : Ketika kau dijodohkan dengan orang kau cintai tapi orang itu sangat mencintai kakakmu sendiri dan karna perjodohan itu dia jadi membenci mu. lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?

Disclaimer : Semua Cast Milik Mereka Masing-Masing Dan Orang Tua Mereka Tapi Khusus Buat Yesung Sudah Menjadi Milik Saya Sejak Dalam Kandungan Ibunya..Haha#Plakk *Digampar Clouds Sedunia.

If You Don't Like Don't Read, Oke

Chapter 3

"Kami pulang" teriak ryeowook ceria sambil berjalan masuk ke kamarnya dan membuat umma nya heran dengan sikap anak bungsu nya itu, "minnie, hyukkie itu kenapa si wookie bahagia sekali? Padahal dari semalam sampai tadi pagi di terus-terusan cemberut?" tanya Heechul pada sungmin dan hyukkie. "panjang ceritanya umma" jawab sungmin singkat "kalau umma mau tau cerita nya tanya saja pada hyukkie, dia yang membuaat wookie seperti itu" lanjut sungmin lagi dan langsung menuju kamarnya dan menghiraukan hyukkie yang memanggilnya.

"jadi hyukkie kenapa dongsaengmu begitu?" tanya Heechul langsung.

"emm,,,itu umma,,ituuu karen,,,- "Appa pulang" teriak Hangeng dari depan pintu dan membuat ucapan hyukkie terhenti karena Heechul langsung berlari ke depan pintu

"fuuihh" hela hyukkie begitu umma nya lari ke depan pintu dan ia langsung menuju kamar nya

Sore hari di kediaman keluarga Tan sang nyonya rumah yaitu Tan Heechul terlihat sibuk memasak di dapur dan sibuk membereskan rumah nya, "WOOKIE, MINNIE, HYUKKIE TURUN CEPAT BANTU UMMA SEKARANG" teriak Heechul dari dapur memanggil putri-putri tercintanya "NE UMMA" teriak ketiganya bersamaan sambil berjalan menuju dapur

"ada apa sih umma kenapa teriak-teriak gitu! Padahal hyukkie tadi lagi telponan sama Donghae, mengganggu aja nih umma, huh" ucap hyukkie kesal pada umma nya karena telah menggangu kesenangannya dan langsung mendapatkan hadiah dari sang umma

'PLAKK'

"aduh umma appoo" ucap hyukkie sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya yang dipukul oleh Heechul "umma apa apa sih, kenapa kepala hyukkie dipukul, nanti kalau hyukkie jadi babo gimana! umma mau tanggung jawab!" lanjut hyukkie lagi melawan sang umma

"Yakk kamu hyukkie kalau bicara sama orang tua itu yang sopan" kata heechul. "umma sih pake pukul kepala hyukkie" balas hyukkie lagi sehingga membuat sang umma mulai emosi dan bersiap memukul kepala putrinya lagi dan membuat sungmin dan wookie menggelengkan kepala mereka melihat tingkah hyukkie dan umma nya bertengkar

"sudah umma, sudah hyukkie jangan berantem terus, setiap hari umma dan hyukkie berantem" relai sungmin "ne eonni, umma dan hyukkie eonni kayak kucing dan anjing saja setiap hari bertengkar,,kkkk" kata wookie sambil menahan ketawanya "jadi untuk apa umma memanggil kami ke bawah, emang nya umma butuh bantuan apa?" lanjut ryeowook lagi

"oke oke kali ini umma mengalah padamu hyukkie lain kali umma tidak akan mau mengalah padamu, arrasso?" ucap heechul pada hyukkie "orang umma memang selalu kalah kok dari hyukkie" jawab hyukkie enteng "KAMU INI HYUKKIE"ucap heechul dengan emosi tinggi. "Yaakk umma sudah sudah! Kalau umma sama hyukkie masih berantem terus lebih baik aku dan wookie naik ke kamar lagi, kajja wookie" ajak sungmin naik ke atas

"yaakk minnie wookie tunggu, oke oke jadi begini umma menyuruh kalian kebawah untuk membantu umma mempersiapkan makanan buat nanti malam, karena nanti malam keluarga yang akan dijodohkan dengan wookie akan datang makan malam disini" ucap heechul pangang lebar "kamu wookie bantu umma masak di dapur, sungmin membersihkan meja makan, dan kamu hyukkie cuci piring" perintah heechul pada ketiga nya

"Shireo umma kenapa hyukkie cuci piring sih!, hyukkie mau beresin meja makan atau membantu umma masak aja ne, kan umma tau hyukkie paling males kalau cuci piring" protes hyukkie pada ummanya

"Anii, kamu cuci piring aja kalau kamu membantu umma masuk kamu pasti akan menghancurkan dapur umma karena kamu gak pandai memasak dan juga kalau kamu membersihkan meja makan pasti nanti meja makanyan gak akan rapi dan indah karena kamu itu orangnya asal-asalan dan gak rapi tidak seperti sungmin yang sangat rapi" jawab heechul

" ihh umma pun, hyukkie paling males cuci piring, yang lain aja ne bersihin ruang depan atau taman depan atau ruang kelaurga atau apapun lah umma, jebal umma" bujuk hyukkie pada sang umma.

"umma tidakk menerima bantahan hyukkie, sudah kamu sana cuci piring, sungmin cepat beresin meja makan sebentar lagi mereka datang karena appa kalian sedang menjemput mereka dan wookie kajja kita kedapur masak" ucap Heechul mutlak dan semuanya pun langsung mengerjakan semua perintah heechul sebelum sang umma mengamuk dan menghancurkan rumah

Beberapa saat kemudian

"fiuuhh akhirnya siap juga" ucap ke empat yeoja itu bersamaan " nah sekarang bertiga siap-siap sana, mandi yang bersih dan berdandan yang cantik terutama kamu wookie karena ini acara perjodohanmu" perintah sang umma kepada ketiga putri nya.

"Sipp umma, pasti wookie nanti akan berdandan dengan cantik bahkan melebihi sungmin eonni" ucap ryeowook ceria dengan senyuman yang tak lepas dari wajah imutnya. Bahagia eoh?

"oia minnie chagi nanti setelah kamu selesai tolong kamu bantu yah wookie berdandan yang cantik, oke?" perintah heechul lagi pada minnie

"ne umma, kajja dongsaeng kita bersiap-siap" ajak sungmin pada kedua dongsaeng nya

"ne kajja eonni" balas ryeowook aku harus tampil cantik didepan yesung oppa' batin ryeowook. Senang eoh?

Skip time

"appa pulang" teriak hangeng di depan pintu "ayo masuk kangin-ah, teukie-ah, donghae-ah, yesung-ah" ucap hangeng pada keluarga kim dan membawa mereka ke ruang tengah

'ternyata betul prediksiku, mianhae wookie mianhae hae' batin yesung sambil berjalan menuju ruang tengan kediaman keluarga Tan

"ah hannie kalian sudah datang, ayo duduk kangin-ah, teukie-ah, donghae-ah, yesung-ah", "kau tampan sekali yesung, pasti wookie akan langsung setuju dengan perjodohan ini"ucap heechul pada yesung

"gomawo ahjumma" kata yesung sambil tersenyum dan di mulai lah perbincangan antara para orang tua yang membuat kedua pemuda tampan yang ada didekat mereka merasa bosan.

"hyung apa kau akan menerima perjodohan ini?" tanya donghae "ne hae, wae?" jawab yesung singkat. Donghae yang merasakan kalau ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan hyung nya itu langsung berkata

"hyung kalau memang kau tidak suka pada ryeowook, tolong jangan sakiti dia, dia masih polos hyung, hyukkie bilang kalau dia belum pernah merasakan yang namanya jatuh cinta jadi jangan buat dia terluka dengan yang namanya cinta" ucap donghae serius dan membuat yesung menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung

"Ne, hyung tau donghae" ucap yesung tegas

"ngomong-ngomong heechullie, anak-anak kamu dimana, kenapa dari tadi tidak kehilatan dan aku penasaran dengan yang namanya ryeowook" ucap leeteuk pada heechul. "ah mereka masih dikamar ryeowook seperti nya, sebentar yah aku panggil mereka" ucap heechul.

"wookie, minnie, hyukkie turun cepat, semuanya ingin bertemu dengan kalian" kata heechul memangil ketiga putri nya "Ne umma sebentar lagi kami turun" ucap sungmin

Kamar Ryeowook

"ayo wookie cepat turun, semuanya sudah menunggu dibawah nanti kita dimarahin umma karena lama sekali turunnya" ucap sungmin

"iya wookie cepat, nanti appa juga marah" ucap hyukkie

"iya sabar eonni, wookie atur nafas dulu, wookie gugup ini" kata ryeowook 'mudah mudahan bener yesung oppa' lanjutnya dalam hati

"annyeong hasseo" ucap sungmin yang duluan tiba diruang tengah karena hyukkie dan ryeowook masih berdepat dibelakang.

"eh annyeong manis sekali anak mu chullie, ini ryeowook" kata leeteuk menghampiri sungmin. "aniyo ahjuma naenun Tan sungmin imnida" ucap sungmin lembut "bukan teuki ini sungmin putri pertama kami" sambung heechul

"jadi mana yang namanya ryeowook? Apakah semanis dia juga" ucap leeteuk sambil menatap sungmin. "itu wookie lagi jalan turun ahjumma" jawab sungmin sopan

"ayo wookie cepat" ucap hyukkie sambil menarik tangan ryeowook "sebentar eonni jangan di tarik-tarik" kata ryeowook " iya iya cepat wookie" ucap hyukkie lagi melepaskan tangan ryeowook dan berjalan duluan

"Hae" ucap hyukkie saat melihat donghae ada ruang tengahnya dan hyukkie pun langsung lari kehadapan Donghae langsung memeluk donghaenya tanpa menghiraukan yang lainnya, para orang tua menggelengkan kepala meraka melihat tingkah Haehyuk dan jangan lupakan tatapan seorang namja yang menatap haehyuk dengan tatapan kesal

"HYUKKIE" ucap hangeng tegas dan langsung membuat hyukkie sadar dengan apa yang dilakukannya langsung melepaskan pelukan nya "ah mianhae appa, umma, ahjumma, ahjussi, yesung oppa" ucap hyukie malu "hah dasar anak muda" kata kangin. 'jadi bener yesung oppa, kalau begitu syukur deh' batin hyukkie senang

"annyeong semuanya" ucap ryeowook saat tiba diruang tengah. "eh annyeong aigoo imutnya apa ini ryeowook?" tanya leeteuk lagi karena takut salah lagi. " ne ahjumma, naenun Tan Ryeowook imnida" ucap ryeowook lembut "aigo imutnya kamu ryeowook, beruntung sekali yesungie bisa dijodohkan denganmu" ucap leeteuk pada ryeowook.

"Ne gomawo ahjumma" balas ryeowook 'ternyata benar yesung oppa' batin nya senang dan ia pun langsung mencari keberadaan yesung setelah melihat yesung dia langsung menatap yesung dengan ceria tapi yang di tatap tidak menyadari dan hanya memusatkan pandangan terhadap yeoja yang ada disamping adiknya 'kenapa yesung oppa menatap hyukkie eonni terus' batin nya lagi

"ya sudah karena semuanya sudah berkumpul, bagaimana kalau kita langsung makan malam saja" ucap heechul

"Ne ayo semuanya" ajak hangeng lagi

Makan malam

"ini semua yang masuk ryeowook loh teukie" kata heechul

"wah jinja? Kamu hebat banget ryeowook, bener-bener menantu idaman"ucap teuki sehingga membuat ryeowook malu "iya kan yesung?"lanjut leeteuk lagi pada putra pertamanya yanga ada disampingnya. Merasa tidak mendapatkan jawaban dari yesung, leeteuk pun menyenggol lengan yesung yang tepat di sebelahnya "iya kan yesung?" ucapnya lagi, "ah ne umma" ucap yesung langsung tersadar dari lamunannya karena umma nya menyenggol tangan nya.

'kenapa dari tadi yesung oppa terus menatap hyukkie eonni' batin ryeowook

"jadi sebelum kita makan, appa mau menyampaikan bahwa yesung dan ryeowook akan kami jodohkan. Benarkan kangin?" kata hangeng

"iya han" jawab kangin

"jadi bagaimana dengan kalian berdua, apa kalian setuju?" tanya hangeng pada yesung dan ryeowook

"Ne appa aku setuju" ucap ryeowok mantap

"kalau kamu yesung bagaimana?" tanya kangin pada putra nya

"aku juga setuju" ucap yesung

"oke kalau begitu kalian sudah setuju, sekarang kita makan nanti kita bahas lagi" ucap hangeng

Selesai makan malam para orang tua langsung melanjutkan cerita mereka di ruaang tengah, pasangan haehyuk langsung bermesraan di halaman belakang, sungmin kembali masuk ke kamarnya karena mendapat telepon dari kyuhyun, dan hanya yesung dan ryeowook yang masih di meja makan.

"oppa" ucap wookie mulai berbicara

"ne wookie waeyo?" tanya yesung

"oppa kenapa oppa dari tadi terus menatap hyukkie eonni?" tanya ryeowook polos

'ternyata dia menyadarinya' batin yesung "kamu mau tau kenapa oppa dari tadi terus menatap hyukkie eonni mu itu?" kata yesung

"Ne oppa" jawab ryeowook

"itu karena dia cantik" jawab yesung jelas

"MWO!Hanya itu, aku kan juga cantik oppa kenapa oppa tidak mau melihatku" ucap wookie sambil cemberut

"ne kamu juga cantik wookie, tapi alasannya tidak hanya itu" ucap yesung sambil mendekatkan dirinya pada ryeowook yang membuat ryeowook gugup sekaligus membuat ryeowook bingung dengan ucapan yesung

" jaa-diii- karena aaapa lagi oppa?" tanya ryeowook lagi

"itu karena oppa suk-" ucapan yesung terhenti karena mendengar terikan umma nya "yesung, donghae ayo kita pulang ini sudah malam" teriak leeteuk

"ya sudah oppa pulang dulu ne wookie, kapan kapan kita lanjutkan lagi perbincanagan ini, oke? Bye wookie" ucap yesung dan langsung berjalan ke depan ketempat Leeteuk dan Kangin karena mereka akan pulang

"Kami pamit dulu Han, terima kasih atas makan malam nya" ucap kangin dan langsung masuk ke dalam mobil nya di ikuti leeteuk, yesung dan terakhir donghae

TBC

Mianhae jika ceritanya semakin gak jelas dan hancur juga update yang lama bangetttt :D

Saya cuman mau ngucapin Jeongmal Gomawo buat yang uda review dan menunggu ff ini,, sebernaya ff ini uda lama update di WP saya, soalnya saya duluan update disitu,, Kalau mau berkunjung ke WP saya liat di bio, Gomawo

Akhir kata

Mind To Review Again


End file.
